Annabeth Has A Crappy Week
by apple444
Summary: Annabeth, unwisely, tries taking revenge on Hera for all of the little stinky "presents" Hera leaves behind for her, but the revenge takes a quick turn as she is soon caught and held by Hera and her little minions for a week full of humiliation for Miss Chase.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth inched closer through Hera's sacred stables slowly, as she didn't want to startle any of the cows and horses, as well as make Hera aware that she was there.

She was here for revenge and was going to take it. Sick and tired of Hera's little "gifts", which consisted of random piles of cow manure at her doorstep and dung coming out of nowhere from the sky and landing face first on her. Annabeth was going to steal one of her most precious cows, named Ray, and was going to leave him hidden for Hera to deal with finding him herself.

Who names a cow Ray anyways?

She quietly approached the dark stall that Ray was in, standing calmly, and reached her hand out to him. Annabeth was definitely a bit in shock at the size of him. Ray was much, much larger than a normal cow, and probably because he was a goddesses possession, but everything about him was immense. The length of his legs stopped at her neck, if she was to estimate, and he was all fat.

 _Hera definitely spoils this guy_. She thought, slowly reaching up and petting his neck. The cow seemed to not like the gesture, as he angled his head away an inch from her hand, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What, not used to seeing someone other than Hera?" she questioned. "Well, Ray, I'll introduce myself formally." she whispered, leaning in and looking up at him. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

As if the name 'Athena' had set him off, Ray suddenly jerked and let out a giant sneeze, covering Annabeth's face with spit and snot.

Annabeth gasped and stood there in shock at what Ray had just done, slowly raising her hands and wiping the snot from her eyelids. She opened her eyes and glared, spitting out through her extremely pursed lips to try and get rid of what sat on them. She continued to glare as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and wiped away at her face.

"Not a good start, Ray." she deadpanned in disgust, dropping her shirt back down and then not hesitating to open his stall up and urge him out. He began to protest as she ushered him and tried to get a collar on his throat, which only caused him to start 'moooing'.

She tried shushing him, and was able to get him mostly out of the stall, when she felt her foot step back into something squishy and warm. Looking down, she spotted the large pile of cow manure that she _swear_ wasn't there when she entered the barn.

 _Wait_ , she thought, _randomly appearance of cow waste means that Hera_ -

"Why hello, Chase," a voice spoke up from the right of her.

Annabeth grit her teeth and let go of Ray gently, carefully stepping out of the cow dung and turning toward the goddess.

"Hera," she said through clenched teeth. "What a pleasure."

Hera huffed and took a step forward. Annabeth noticed that wherever Hera walked, the ground seemed to magically clean itself spotless for her. "Do you honestly think you could try and take my Ray away from me? I though you were supposed to be wise."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, jutting out her chin stubbornly. "You don't seem as upset as a goddess would be after seeing someone take one of her prized possessions away."

Hera's eyes darkened but Annabeth continued.

"I think you knew I was fed up with your 'gifts' and expected me to retaliate." she paused. "You want something from me."

Hera chuckled darkly. "Oh, Miss Chase, I love the way you think."

Annabeth pursed her lips as she waited for what Hera was about to say next.

"Well, Athena spawn, if you don't want me to end or ruin your life right this moment, then you will work for me for some time. I'd say a week. And you must listen and to do everything you are told to do. If you don't and hesitate at doing a task right when you are told, there will be consequences. There will already be consequences for you because of your thieving and scheming actions, but any mess ups this week will result in even more."

Annabeth grit her teeth. "And what in Hades are these 'things' you need me to do."

Hera smirked, almost enjoying what she had in mind too much for Annabeth's liking, and shrugged. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. But first, for my own amusement and satisfaction," she turned her head to Ray and gave one curt nod.

The enormously fat and tall cow didn't skip a beat as he lowered his head and shoved Annabeth's body with it, sending her flying face-first into a huge amount of cow manure, big enough for her face and torso to squelch into. It had appeared out of nowhere, as she had taken the fall, and smelled of something horrid.

Hearing Hera's laughs in the background, Annabeth lifted up slightly in shock with a suction cup noise as she brought her head out of the dark, thick and steaming manure, spitting and sputtering and swearing. The poop stuck to her entire face and torso in a thick and slimy consistency, and she tried to get up, almost out of the muck completely when Ray leaned down again and used his head to shove her back into the poop.

Before Annabeth could even lift her head out of the pile of shit, she felt Ray's teeth latch onto the hem of her pants and pull her upward by the waist. Soon though, she realized that he'd only gotten a strong hold on her underwear, and was now holding her in the air in the ultimate wedgie, causing her to let out screeches and curses.

Hera did nothing but laugh, much to Annabeth's humiliation. She was surprised her underwear hadn't ripped from the weight, but it firmly stuck in between her cheeks painfully.

"Place her here," Hera instructed, gesturing for Ray to understand.

"Let me go!" Annabeth yelled, trying to wave her arms to somehow give her leverage, but it did nothing.

Ray did nothing but continue to what her over to a hook high up on the wall, where he fitted the hem of her underwear over. The fabric stretched and seemed to wedge more in between her cheeks, and Annabeth swore at Hera in anger and pain.

The goddess stopped her laughing for a second to scowl at the daughter of Athena, flicking her hand lightly to somehow make Annabeth's underwear grow so that Annabeth couldn't reach high enough to push the hem over the hook. It now felt like she was hanging from a pair of underwear, many sizes too large for her.

The manure still clung to her body as Annabeth continued to flail and spit what would almost fall into her mouth. Hera grinned evilly yet again and snapped her fingers, causing Annabeth's capri pants to disappear, leaving her hanging in the large panties and poop-stained shirt.

"Although I am enjoying watching you be humiliated, I have other matters to take care of. I'll send some of my favorite pupils to take care of you and keep you in line the next couple of days before I return. Farewell, Chase." Hera smiled in amusement and disappeared in a purple poof, leaving Annabeth, ray, and the rest of the animals.

Annabeth learned quickly that kicking her feet only made the fabric dig harder up her ass, so she tried calming down her anger and embarrassment to look directly at Ray, who stared at her. If cows could smile genuinely, Ray seemed to be doing close to that, which caused Annabeth to scowl.

"Get me down this instant!"

Ray let out a 'mooo' and turned around. Annabeth thought he was going to walk away, but gasped when he slowly raised his tail and let out a wopping fart right at her.

Angered, and despite the pain, she used her right foot to kick the cow's rear end, causing Ray to 'moo' in either pain or annoyance.

He turned back around and Annabeth swore he gave her a menacing, promising look, before he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of being trapped by the large underwear, the sun started to appear through the barn doors.

Annabeth had spent time trying to rid most of the manure from her body, but the efforts were unsuccessful. In between her ass hurt so much at this point, and she'd never forget this horrid and humiliating experience.

She gasped when the wall started moving, realizing that the hook her underwear was hanging from was attached to one of the large barn doors. The door opened toward the outside, and Annabeth felt a breeze hit her, especially her exposed ass cheeks.

Looking down quickly, she spotted a group of people and gasped. Not just people, but _kids_.

Now was her chance to get out of here.

"Hey! You guys have got to help me!" she exclaimed, looking down at the bunch of five.

They all looked at each other, mouths hung open in shock as they looked back up at the dung-covered girl.

"Why are you covered in poop?" one boy asked. They were all soon gagging at the smell that emanated off of her, the two girls holding their noses tightly.

Annabeth grit her teeth. "Never mind that, are you going to help me down?"

The kids looked at each other again and started giggling and chuckling with each other, whispering things Annabeth couldn't hear. She found it quite annoying.

The same boy who spoke before looked at her and smirked. He had brown messy hair and dark mischievous eyes and prominent dimples on his cheeks. "Sure we will. That's what Hera sent us to do."

Annabeth gasped at him, her eyes widening before they narrowed. "Hera sent you guys?"

They all nodded and another boy spoke up. This one had blond hair and a lighter shade of brown eyes. "Of course she did. We're going to, and I quote, 'keep you in line'."

Annabeth scowled at him, "Get me down from here, kid."

The blond boy smiled. "As you wish, poop face."

Annabeth would've retorted at the nickname, but was interrupted when one of the girls, who had long brown hair and the blond boy grabbed her legs, twisted her around so that her back was facing them. Which meant her exposed rear was facing them. They started laughing as she yelled at them to let her go. All of a sudden, the two kids started pulling her legs down, giving her a worse wedgie, and causing the panties to stretch more at the top.

Annabeth screamed at the pulling that was giving in between her ass quite the sting.

She barely had time to look up when she heard a tearing sound, and was falling to the ground in no time.

Annabeth hit the ground face first, limbs outward like a star, and the underwear still wedged deeply. She made a noise, which sounded almost like a growl to the kids, and reached behind her to finally pull the wedgie free from her ass.


End file.
